Dong Junqing
|image = 15.jpg|aliases = Heavenly Steadfast Star Dong Ping General of Double Spears|star weapon(s) = |First Appearance = Chapter 92|star position = Steadfast Star|star name = Dong Ping|nickname = General of Double Spears|true name = Dong Junqing|rank = Fifteenth|star weapon = Dragon and Phoenix Yin Yang Double Spears|star beast = Void Dragon False Phoenix|realm = Ten Thousand Techniques Ninth Stage|innate skill = Double Swords|five elements = Fire|yellow rank technique = Dragon And Phoenix Cross Slash|dark rank technique = Top Luan Inverted Phoenix|current status = Contracted|contractor = Zhao Hanyan|affiliation(s) = Great Liang Dynasty|occupation(s) = Star General|spouse(s) = Su Xing}}Dong Junqing is 15th ranked Star Maiden. The Steadfast Star Dong Ping sitting at the fifteenth seat herself was a Liangshan Five Tiger. In terms of military strength, she was only slightly inferior to Lin Chong The Steadfast Star General of Double Stears Dong Ping and Lin Yingmei alike were classified as the Liangshan Maiden’s Five Tiger Generals. Their strength absolutely could not be mentioned on equal terms as an Earthly Star. Appearance That girl’s red clothes covered her body. Below her slender jade neck, a piece of her soft breast, like white jade, was half-covered, half-exposed. Her white torso was bound, unexpectedly not fully clenched. A tall and long pair of sleek, shapely and graceful legs were uncovered. Even her elegant lotus feet were soundlessly alluring, giving off a captivating invitation. A bright scarlet mantle was draped over her body, the covering threads weaved into a feather garment. On her forehead was a dab of red makeup, and most notably, hanging under her ears was a pair of jade and stone Red Luan Earrings. One flaming, the other blue, a look told that these were not ordinary items. Her scarlet eyes gazing at the battle in the courtyard were calm and unruffled in the midst of chaos, her vermilion lips tasting tea, her expression comfortable. Personality Arrogant and likes women (lesbian). Plotline She has very 'close' relationship with her Star Master, Zhao Hanyan. Su Xing caught her and Zhao Hanyan two times while they were making love. Dong Junqing especially hated Su Xing when he signed with Zhao Hanyan millennium contract via Intertwined Branch Sword. She loves Zhao Hanyan as a woaman, so she couldn't stand Su Xing being so close to Zhao Hanyan. When she saw Zhao Hanyan and Su Xing kissing in Evil Smithing Hall, she wanted to kill Su Xing at all costs. On her mind was only how to broke that damn contract but when she saw how Su Xing saved princess Ling Yan when she was seriously injured by Li Taisui, sacrificing his cultivation without hesitation, Dong Junqing changed her opinion about Su Xing. She and Zhao Hanyan even served him together in bed. On the end of novel, she and her Star Master climbed with Su Xing on Maiden Mountain. Techniques * Yellow Rank Spear Technique: Yin Yang Cross Slash * Heaven Earth Dark Yellow Skill: Top Luan Inverted Phoenix Slash Trivia * She was caught by Su Xing two times in lesbian actions with her contractor, Zhao Hanyan. Category:Characters Category:Star Maidens Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Star Generals Category:Alive Category:Heavenly Stars Category:Harem